


Gilded

by the_walking_circus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_walking_circus/pseuds/the_walking_circus
Summary: Victor helps Yuuri pick out his first bra.





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom doesn't have enough Yuuri looking lovely in lingerie.

Victor was closing the shop alone that night, Mila and Sara left early going out to celebrate their anniversary and Chris had to fill in for another instructor's class at the dance studio. Yurio was also nowhere in sight, it was a Thursday and the boy only came by on the weekends to stock the backroom and play around on his phone, texting his friend in the corner where he didn't think Victor could see. 

It was almost closing time and Victor was rearranging a collection of panties near the back when he heard the door to the shop open. Turning, he was ready to tell the customer the store was closed already but his words lips as his mouth parted in surprise. 

It was quite the unusual customer gracing the elegant entrance to Gilded Lingerie. The figure was hunched, buried in layers of too large, drab clothing and had the skittish bearing and filtering gaze of someone who was caught doing something they shouldn't be. He was also clearly a man. 

Though Gilded was a shop selling female undergarments half the staff was male, but Victor had learned long ago that their clientele was not averse to having their measurements taken by two handsome young men. Victor enjoyed his job at the shop, the hours were flexible, his coworkers were a laugh, and he had long since gotten over the juvinlie embarrassment that still made Yuri hide in the back of the shop, out of the sight of customers. The job was cushy enough that he could tolerate the occasional lewd comment made by a bored house wife over the garter display. 

But the few male clients that they had hosted before had always come in at normal times, maybe a bit shyly, looking lost among the racks of lace and lingerie. Making only the perfunctory joke or comment as they bought gifts for their girlfriends or wives. 

However none of them had looked ready to vibrate out of their own skins due to nervousness. The stranger and him stood across the store from each other, Victor’s gaze boring into him while the other continued to avoid eye contact, the silence stretching. Snapping out of his reverie Victor greeted the customer, embarrassed at his own faux pas.

“Hello! Welcome to Gilded, how may I help you tonight?” He said, moving past one of the large tables laden with carefully folded silk pajama sets.

The man mumbled something and it took a second for Victor to decipher what he was saying.

“I’m here to buy a bra.” Victor blinked, it was late, but there were still a few minutes until they were officially closed.

“Sure, we have a wide selection available here at Gilded. What size and style were you looking for today?”

Victor was amazed that the man could shrink in on himself anymore than he already had.  
“Uh, I… I don’t know.” The customers voice muffled as he spoke through the layers of the scarf wrapped around his face. 

“You would have to take, an, a measurement? I think.” The more the man spoke the more confused Victor got. He hadn’t seen anyone come into the shop with the man, unless he had them hidden in the folds of his oversized coat. 

“Of whom?” It was an innocent question from Victor, tinged with the confusion he felt but it was as if it triggered something in the other man and for the first time during their encounter the other looked him in the eye.

“For me.” The voice was clear and the eyes that meat his were deep, deep brown. Victor was captivated for a moment before the spell was broken, the other man looking quickly down again, his face flushing until his ears were red as well. 

Well that was an unusual request, Victor thought. It made the man’s odd behaviour understandable, his nervousness and the lateness of his visit. It must have taken him a lot to come here. All of a sudden Victor was filled with a rush of fondness for his shy, quiet man and made a promise to himself to find make sure he left with the perfect brassier. 

“No problem, come with me to the change room and I’ll get you sorted right away.” At Victor's cheery tone the other man looked up, apprehension, shock and a little hope swirling in his russet irises. The man had lovely eyes, long eyelashes as well. 

Before he could think to much on it Victor herded the man towards the back of the store, past racks of chiffon nighties and rhinestoned bodysuits, to the row of changerooms. He quickly got him out of his frumpy coat and told him to put his arms out to the side. 

Victor slid the tape measure hanging around his neck around the other man’s ribcage, tightening it until it was snug. He felt the quiet little breaths he took, each inhale brushing against his knuckles.

Victor shook himself and went to take the chest measurement next. Satisfied, he strengthen and smiled.

“You should be a 38 A in our store, here I’ll show you the selection we have for that.” Victor said, leading his customer to the section of the store which had his size. 

“If you need anymore help I’ll be by the change rooms.” Victor giving another airy smile before departing.

Victor watched the other man from the corner of his eye from across the store, making more of a mess of the stack of clothes he was suppose to be folding. It was adorable the way he carefully scrutinized each article of clothing carefully before gingerly picking it up and putting it in his basket. 

Eventually he came back with a few items to try on and Victor let him have his pick of the empty changerooms.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, Victor was running out of reasons to loiter around the changerooms. He was just about to go and fix up some other part of the store when he heard a quiet voice ring out from the room furthest in the back, right beside a large, gilt framed mirror. 

“Um can I have a little help with this?”

Victor dropped the thong he had been wringing in this hand and hastily walked over, knocking first before getting a quiet confirmation to come inside. 

The man stood awkward in the middle of the plush changing room, his shoulder hunched so high they almost brushed his ears, with lacy white straps slipping off of them. He had his arms wrapped loosely around his middle, partially in an effort to cover himself and to hold up the bra which hung off him unfastened. 

“I was having trouble with the c-clasp.” He stuttered out, refusing to meet Victors gaze in the mirror.

Victor smiled comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, it’s a bit tricky at first but I'm sure you’ll get the hang of it. Here let me help.”

Victor took the ends of the clasp and fastened it for him, careful not to brush the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades. When he was done he pushed one of the sagging straps back onto his shoulder and stepped back, letting his customer take a look at himself in the mirror. 

He shifted from side to side, looking at himself shly in the mirror, finally meeting Victor’s gaze in the mirror.

“It doesn't look weird does it?”

Victor smiled.

“No, it looks great on you.” The Agape bra was one of their more popular models, it mix of sheer fabric and delicate lace gave an airy sense of femininity. The pure white colour looked lovely against his pale golden skin and it fit perfectly.   
Victor didn’t have to lie, he looked stunning in it. 

Victor was rewarded with a hidden smile and a pleased flush in the mirror.

“Can you help me with the other two as well?” and Victor was only happy to oblige.

“These two here are front clasping, which should make them easier for you to put on, here let me show you how to put them on.” Afterwards Victor just stood back and answered any questions the other man had, turning when he changed for courtesy's sake. 

“For washing, you should do it my hand and just lay flat to dry, I would recommend using a washing machine a sit could stretch the bras and can be hard on the finer fabrics and laces.”

“Check the fit, the from part should lay flat against your chest and you should be able to fit two fingers in the back otherwise it might be too small.”

Victor watched as the other man carefully noted down the information he had just told him, frowning slightly as he tried to remember it all. The atmosphere was relaxed, too relaxed. The next thing Victor said slipped out to easily into the amiable silence. 

“What made you decide to buy a bra?” Victor froze, ready for the other man to shut down but instead the other man just hummed for a second, thinking, before replying. 

“I think I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I’d always walk by, never having the guts to come in.” He answered easily. 

“What changed? What’s the occasion?” Victor’s voice felt too loud for the quiet store, his words for once unwieldy on his tongue.

“No occasion,” the other man chuckled, “not for anything, just… just for myself I guess.” Their eyes meet in the mirror and the other man offers him a small, shy smile.

“How’s this one?” The bra was simple, the back was a black mesh material and the cups were covered in deep violet satin, in the light faint sparkes dances in a subtle pattern along the bottom hem. 

“Perfect. It’s Perfect.” The words felt too right in Victor’s mouth.

Victor was almost reluctant to ring his customer up, ridiculous as they had spent less than an hour together but he couldn’t shake the urge to just get to know this mysterious, enigmatic man just a little more. He could help but slip in one more question and he carefully packed away the bra into a discreet black bag, with Gilded written in gold on the front.

“Thanks for shopping at Gilded, Mr…?” Victor trailed off, sliding the bag across the counter.

“Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. And thanks for your help,” taking the bag his eyes darted to the name tag pinned to his black uniform top, “Victor.”

The door closed behind Yuuri and Victor flipped the sign to closed finally.

He turned and with his back to the door slide to sit in a pile on the ground. He felt light headed and he could feel the fast flutter of his heart against his ribs. Here he was, an hour past closing, having just sold the most beautiful boy he had ever met a brassiere. He was so fucked.


End file.
